


У любви, как у пичуги, лапки

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Крэк, треш, угар. На заявку: "D-1. male!Рифул / fem!Даф. Совместное проживание тех же персонажей, но с другим полом".
Relationships: male!Ruful/fem!Dauf
Kudos: 1





	У любви, как у пичуги, лапки

**Author's Note:**

> автору заявки, кем бы ты ни был, пожар моих чресел, кем бы ты ни был.

\- Даф, - сказал Рифул, Порождение Бездны, капризно качнув указательным пальцем. - Если ты немедленно не разберешься с ними, считай наш союз расторгнутым.  
Хмурое рыло "пробужденной" бабищи, к которой обращался мальчик, стало печальным, как у обманутой внуком бабушки: даже губы дрогнули.  
\- Ну, так не получается же, Рифул...  
\- Раз, - угрожающе сощурился мальчик.  
Даф тяжко вздохнула и наудачу гвозданула по Галатее кулаком - разумеется, безуспешно.  
Джин старательно закручивала кольцами собственную руку.  
Клэр, судя по лицу, не менее старательно черпала из своих бездонных запасов решимости.  
\- Два, - бесстрастно припечатал Рифул, закинув ногу за ногу и картинно отбросив назад прядь длинных черных волос. - Давай-ка, постарайся, милая.  
Здоровенная Даф, умеющая стрелять из грудей похабного вида копьями, по-детски обиженно фыркнула.  
Галатее, которая в целом не была сторонницей площадной брани, пришло на ум очень точное по отношению к ситуации, яркое и сочное - "ебаный стыд".

От нового удара обрушилась часть свода пещеры.  
Небо было по-весеннему синим. Помирать не хотелось.  
\- Все? - насмешливо спросила Галатея, косясь на Джин, которая еще не закончила приготовления по применению своей альтернативно полезной техники. Нужно было потянуть время. Ничего умного и едкого, как назло, светлую голову Галатеи не посещало, и потому Номер Три понесла первую попавшуюся лабуду: - Мне вот что интересно: а если он тебе скажет прыгать с крыши, ты прыгнешь? Это у тебя материнский инстинкт или у него не по годам большой...  
Даф натурально покраснела - покраснела! Галатея даже подумала, что ее обычное зрение претерпело необратимую профдеформацию - и с неотвратимостью "пробуждения" рванула на Галатею. Поток силы йома пёр, как речка в половодье - фиг таким поуправляешь.  
"Блядь, - успела подумать Номер Три, красиво откатываясь за обломок "потолка". - А правильно Эрмита говорил, что у меня слишком длинный язык!"  
Однако смерть между боевых сисек "пробужденной" чего-то не приходила и не приходила, и Галатея рискнула высунуть нос из-за камушка.  
Рифул, по такому случаю покинувший свой импровизированный трон, крепко спеленал Даф своими волосами и, запрыгнув ей на плечо, что-то быстро шептал жуткой тетке на ухо.  
А та, как невинная крестьянка, алела теперь уже от подбородка до лба и лихорадочно кивала, когда Рифул делал паузы.  
И тут в идиллию решил вмешаться боевой дуэт Джин и Клэр.  
\- А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а! - заорала Джин, бросаясь на парочку "пробужденных".  
\- Ы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ы! - поддержала Клэр.  
"У-у-у-у-у", - неоригинально подумала Галатея.  
Рифул оторвался от уха подруги, приподнял удивленно брови и в буквальном смысле слова рассыпался на ленты.

\- Не хотел я показывать вам свою истинную форму, - сказал Рифул, нависая над воительницами. Он выглядел все таким же юным - с нежными чертами огромного лица, с плоской тощей грудью и тонкой талией, - вот только ниже пояса мальчик распадался на сотни подвижных отростков разной толщины.  
"Ну еще бы, - подумала Галатея, устало опираясь на меч. - А у бабы губа не дура".  
\- Вы были такие дружные и так смело сражались, - сказал Рифул, поводя из стороны в сторону щупальцами, в которых так и держал Даф. - В общем, мужика с Севера зовут Исли. Однорогая женщина с ним. Но я бы вам искренне не советовал.  
Клэр сжала кулаки, Джин сжала запястье Клэр, Галатея поборола порыв закрыть лицо руками: эти борцы за месть и долг чести потрясали ее воображение не меньше, чем мальчик-людоед и его грузная умственно отсталая возлюбленная.  
\- Держу пари, - не удержалась Галатея, - у тебя не очень ладилось с друзьями, когда ты был человеком.  
Красивое железное личико Рифула перекосило в неожиданно болезненной усмешке:  
\- Зато в любви повезло, - изрек он, забрасывая Даф себе за спину. - Пойдем, милая.  
Джин снова придержала рвущуюся в погоню Клэр.

А Галатея смотрела вслед уползающей каракатице мужеского полу и скорбно думала о непоправимом вреде, который наносит психике своих воинов Организация.


End file.
